Show de Natal - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Tudo pronto para o natal: os presentes, a árvore, a ceia, tudo do bom e do melhor, mesmo assim seria um natal ruim: sem amigos, sem família, sem amor. Farta de tanto vazio e solidão, Isabella sai para caminhar na noite fria e acaba encontrando conforto no colo quente de seu papai Noel.


**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **\- Show de Natal. -**

 **By** **Rafa Masen**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Tudo pronto para o natal: os presentes, a árvore, a ceia, tudo do bom e do melhor, mesmo assim seria um natal ruim: sem amigos, sem família, sem amor. Farta de tanto vazio e solidão, Isabella sai para caminhar na noite fria e acaba encontrando conforto no colo quente de seu papai Noel.

* * *

Véspera de natal.

As luzes da imensa árvore que montaram em minha sala de estar piscavam coloridas e cintilantes. Eu podia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso das comidas da época no ar, preparadas horas antes pelos meus empregados que já haviam sido dispensados para celebrar a data com suas famílias e então, isso significava que mais uma vez eu estava sozinha.

Há muito não tenho ninguém por mim, meus pais morreram em um acidente aéreo nessa mesma época do ano me deixando com a empresa e a fortuna da família e nada mais. Talvez a dor tenha afastado as pessoas de mim ou o meu gênio bem difícil tanto que nem o meu dinheiro era convidativo para que as pessoas ficassem a minha volta como se vê na TV, os ricaços cercados de bajuladores. Nem isso eu tinha.

Andei um pouco por minha casa me lembrando dos meus pais e dos natais felizes que já tínhamos passado ali e agora eu estou aqui, sozinha como em um pesadelo sem fim. Como eu fazia todos os anos, desde que fiquei só, olhei para a estrela em cima da árvore como minha mãe tinha me ensinado e fiz o meu pedido:

-Quero alguém para passar o natal comigo.

Meus lábios se retorceram em um sorriso mesmo que meu coração estivesse triste ao pensar em quanto tempo eu fazia o mesmo pedido e nunca era atendida. Olhei para fora vendo a neve cair e decidi que faria diferente e que não passaria mais essa noite chorando aqui. Fui até a garagem e escolhi meu carro favorito, minha Ferrari vermelha, e fui dar uma volta.

Depois de horas andando sem destino, eu me vejo no centro de Londres onde normalmente é cheio vida e pulsante esta noite estava completamente vazio como se fosse uma cidade fantasma, as luzes e os enfeites ainda lá me lembrando da triste data, mas tão vazio do espírito natalino quanto de pessoas.

Desci do carro a fim de caminhar um pouco e logo comprovei o que já tinha visto, tudo ao meu redor estava fechado os grandes restaurantes, as lojas mais elegantes e até mesmo as pequenas lojas de souvenir. Andar por ali só me fazia ter a certeza de que eu era a única pessoa sozinha nessa data e estar triste por isso só me fez perceber o quanto precisava de companhia.

Desesperada pela vontade de encontrar alguém fui me embrenhando pelas ruas indo cada vez mais longe do centro. Era uma rua igualmente vazia e um pouco menos iluminada, até um pouco escura e escondida, a não ser por um único letreiro iluminado que logo me atraiu:

Somente hoje: Show de natal.

Olhei para o prédio imaginando que tipo de show aquele lugar ofereceria, ali não era nada parecido com um teatro ou uma casa de shows. Dei uma espiada para dentro e pude perceber que estava tão vazio quanto qualquer outro lugar na cidade, mas era o único lugar aberto. Hesitei por um minuto sem saber se entrava ou não, mas aquela altura era a única opção que eu tinha de não ficar completamente sozinha no natal.

Respirei fundo e entrei.

Enquanto entrava eu me perguntei se me depararia com mulheres seminuas caminhando ali e ao pensar nisso quis dar meia volta, mas havia algo ali que me chamava não sei ao certo se era a música a cada passo mais alta, o ambiente tão alegre mesmo que vazio ou o que quer que estivesse lá dentro me atraiam de tal forma que não parei.

Visivelmente ali era uma casa noturna com globos de luz e musica eletrônica. Não havia duvidas de que shows eram regularmente apresentados ali pelo palco gigantesco, nem havia duvidas quanto a natureza dos shows tendo em vista os vários postes de pole dance na passarela inteiramente iluminada.

O lugar parecia vazio, o que me parecia inviável já que estava aberto e aparentemente pronto para o funcionamento e então, por isso continuei entrando e caminhei até o bar e foi lá que eu o vi.

Atrás do balcão estava o homem mais maravilhoso que já vi na vida! O lindo homem estava completamente a vontade suas pernas musculosas – perceptíveis pelas calças apertadas – colocadas relaxadamente sobre o balcão de bebidas, as botas pretas descansando perto das garrafas e seus braços dobrados acomodando sua cabeça e apoiados na cadeira. Tinha o rosto mais lindo que eu já vi, emoldurado por um cabelo cor de bronze completamente bagunçado e eu fiquei paralisada diante de tanta beleza enquanto mus olhos percorriam seu corpo perfeito.

O cara visivelmente estava fantasiado de papai Noel, mas nem de longe parecia com o bom velinho.

O casaco vermelho estava aberto e foi impossível não percorrer meus olhos pelo peitoral tão forte e musculoso, tão delicioso, era como se implorasse para que minha língua passeasse por ali, descesse em direção ao caminho da felicidade e me perdesse dentro daquelas calças. O volume dentro dela era impressionante e a minha vontade de pegar e lamber só crescia enquanto eu encarava aquela delicia.

Uau.

Aquele sem duvida era o presente que qualquer pessoa adoraria ganhar de natal, eu particularmente iria adorar desembrulhar e brincar com ele até o dia amanhecer.

-Quando eu inventei de fazer um show esta noite todo mundo me disse que era loucura e que não haveria público e por um momento realmente achei que estivessem certos – ouvi a voz melodiosa que só deixou meu corpo ainda mais arrepiado falar comigo e quando levantei os olhos vi o sorriso mais bonito do mundo só para mim e perdi o ar mais uma vez – até que você chegou.

-Por que disseram isso? – perguntei depois de encarar seus lindos olhos verdes por algum tempo e perceber que ele queria alguma resposta de mim. Não tinha certeza se tinha entendido minhas palavras sussurradas e gaguejadas, mas antes que eu pudesse repedir ele dá de ombros respondendo.

-É véspera de natal, todo mundo quer ficar rodeado de boa comida, pessoas queridas e não em um bar. Ou melhor a maioria das pessoas – sorri feito uma boba quando o papai Noel piscou para mim.

-Então... por que prefere ficar aqui?

-Não tenho lugar melhor para estar – respondeu esticando os braços e estendendo seus músculos muito bem trabalhados. Bem devagar, como em câmera lenta, o papai Noel descruzou os pés, os tirou do balcão e arrumou seu corpo na cadeira. Foi impossível impedir que meus olhos percorressem aquele corpo maravilhoso e mais uma vez fui atraída pelo volume impressionante em suas calças me deixando louca para ver e desfrutar de tudo aquilo.

-E pelo visto nem você – eu o ouvi continuar e olhei para ele vendo seu meio sorriso.

-Não, eu não tenho. Estava andando por ai sozinha, vi a placa ai na frente e decidi entrar – eu estava tentando olhar para o rosto dele enquanto conversávamos, mas estava difícil deixar de olhar para aquele corpo maravilhoso.

-Eu tinha razão ao final das contas – papai Noel riu e quando olhei para ele pude ver que percebeu meus olhos grudados em sua virilha – um show de natal atraiu clientes.

-Show? – perguntei um pouco sem graça por ter sido pega babando como eu estava – que tipo de show?

-Olhe ao redor, que tipo de show acha que teria em um lugar como esse?

-Não sei. Pode ser tanta coisa desde um concerto, um stand up ou até uma representação do nascimento de Jesus – ele riu alto.

-Com essa música? As barras de dança em cima do palco ou com as roupas que estou vestindo? Você é inocente assim ou está apenas se fazendo?

-Na verdade eu posso imaginar o que acontece aqui, só quero que você me diga – com um sorriso ele se aproximou de mim, me olhando nos olhos.

-Vou rebolar e tirar minha roupa para você. Isso te interessa?

-Se me interessa? – gaguejei sentindo minha garganta seca.

-É o que quero saber, você está a fim de um show? – enquanto falava o papai Noel se recostou na cadeira e passou a mão pelo seu peito e a deslizou para dentro de sua calça e eu pude ver quando segurou seu volume sorrindo para mim – você quer?

-Quero... eu quero, claro que quero – gaguejei hipnotizada pelo movimento de sua mão acariciando o pau que eu estava louca para ver, lamber e sentar. O lindo sorriso voltou quando ele tirou a mão de dentro da calça e se levantou vindo na minha direção.

-Será um show inesquecível, moça, confie em mim. Quer uma bebida primeiro? – assenti já me sentido embriagada com aquele homem maravilhoso. Fiquei observando ele se movimentar pelo pequeno bar para preparar um drink para mim. Quando estava pronto, ele o estendeu e eu bebi com um só gole o fazendo rir.

-Está com sede ou só ansiosa para me ver pelado? – sem que eu pudesse evitar meus olhos mais uma vez percorreram o corpo delicioso me fazendo lamber meus lábios de ansiedade.

-Vai tirar toda a sua roupa?

-É o que você quer? Que eu tire tudo? – ele sussurrou para mim e eu sussurrei de volta.

-Cada peça. Quero você completamente pelado – seu olhar também percorreu meu corpo por um momento antes de ele sorrir para mim.

-Ao que parece é uma boa menina e o papai Noel vai dar te dar o que pediu e talvez um pouco mais – ainda sorrindo ele se aproximou e pegou um gelo de dentro do meu copo e o colocou na boca antes de pegar a garrafa e derramar dentro dele – eu já volto – piscou para mim e devolveu o gelo para dentro do meu copo, esfriando minha bebida, esquentando meu corpo.

Eu o acompanhei com o olhar até que sumiu por uma porta no canto e só então tentei controlar minha respiração. Meu coração batia com tanta força e eu não sabia se era efeito da bebida, se era por estar perto demais daquele homem maravilhoso ou se por imaginar que não conseguiria me conter ao vê-lo completamente nu.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ouvi uma musica típica de natal sendo tocada e eu olhei para trás bem a tempo de ver o meu papai Noel entrar no placo. Dessa vez ele estava completamente caracterizado com direito a gorro, barba, cinto, luvas e até um saco enorme que carregava consigo.

Ele entrou acenando ao som da música e tocava um sininho como se realmente estivesse interagindo com crianças e eu me aproximei para ver melhor. Quando eu estava perto o bastante, ele virou de costas e deixou o sino e o saco de brinquedos caírem no chão enquanto a musica mudou, ainda era a velha canção natalina sobre um pequeno sino, mas com uma batida diferente, uma melodia sensual e foi ao som dessa melodia que o meu papai Noel começou a rebolar.

Sempre fui uma grande admiradora de bundas masculinas, mas aquela que rebolava para mim sem sombra de dúvidas era a mais gostosa de todas. O momento de apreciação não durou muito, uma vez que logo ele se voltou para mim com a mão no cinto e o puxou com um único movimento fazendo com que seu casaco abrisse revelando mais uma vez seu peito perfeito.

Eu estava completamente sem fôlego tentando acompanhar os movimentos dos quadris daquele papai Noel gostoso que estava me deixando completamente paralisada, morrendo de tesão ao me imaginar passando minhas mãos por aquele corpo gostoso serpenteando daquele mesmo jeito em cima de mim enquanto me fodia por horas a fio.

Gemi sem conseguir me conter quando ele jogou o casaco em minha direção e eu senti seu cheiro, o que só fez a minha boceta ainda mais encharcada latejar com força. Atordoada com o prazer que estava sentindo, olho para o palco e o vejo arrancar a calça com um único movimento. De onde eu estava conseguia ver muito bem seu pau que mal cabia naquela sunga vermelha minúscula.

Usando apenas as botas e a sunga, meu papai Noel veio caminhando em minha direção e quando estava o mais perto que a passarela permitia, ele parou em frente a mim com aquele sorriso torto que me deixava tonta e com a mão ainda coberta pela luva ele acariciava seu pau por cima da sunga.

Eu estava literalmente ofegando de desejo e quase não acreditei quando ele ajoelhou na minha frente, seu pau bem na altura dos meus lábios e eu estendi minha mão doida para pegar, mas fui impedida pelas mãos em meus lábios. Abri a boca e o papai Noel colocou o indicador dentro dela e eu mordi a ponta da luva ajudando enquanto ele a tirava uma e depois a outra me fazendo gemer no processo.

Quando ambas estavam livres, ele voltou a passá-la por seu corpo remexendo seus quadris sem um pingo de dó da minha sanidade mental. Suas mãos deslizaram até que chegou nos limites de sua sunga, mas antes de tirar ele fica em pé acariciando seu volume mais uma vez, me enchendo de expectativas antes de finalmente e lentamente a tirar.

Minha respiração ficou suspensa enquanto eu via a sunga revelar seu pau e o papai Noel ficou ali parado como se para que eu apreciasse a vista e foi o que eu fiz, mas era tanta beleza que eu não sabia direito para onde olhar até que ele começa a se acariciar.

A partir de então foi impossível desviar meus olhos daquele pau.

Sua mão descia e subia pelo seu comprimento impressionante até suas bolas ao mesmo tempo que o acariciava ele o exibia para mim me deixando com água na boca. A ereção que ele sustentava ficava cada vez mais firme ao passo que suas próprias mãos o acariciavam e minha boceta mais e mais molhada, quase ao ponto de eu me tocar também a fim de aliviar aquele fogo que me consumia.

Foi impossível conter um gemido e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando o papai Noel recomeçou a rebolar completamente nu.

Enquanto massageava seu pau enorme e gemia ao me provocar, me fazendo gemer junto com ele e sem que pudesse evitar ergui minha mão, louca para tocar nele. O que eu não esperava é que ele me segurou pela mão e me puxou para cima do palco. Sem perder tempo eu passei minhas mãos pelo seu peito forte, mas não me demorei muito ali, louca pelo pedaço mais abaixo.

Assim que pude, segurei seu pau com força com medo de que ele pudesse me afastar sem que eu conseguisse, mas assim que o tinha em minhas mãos pude perceber que era o que o meu papai Noel queria também, uma vez que ele estava gemendo junto comigo ao sentir que minhas mãos o massageavam para cima e para baixo como ele fazia a pouco.

Não dava para negar que ele estava morrendo de tesão e eu deliciada com o latejar das veias proeminentes, com sua rigidez, com a temperatura cada vez mais quente, tal qual eu estava. Antes que eu pudesse tomar alguma providencia para que eu o tivesse dentro de mim, senti seus braços fortes ao meu redor parando minhas mãos e segurando meu rosto.

-Você não deveria estar me tocando assim – meu papai Noel sussurrou em um gemido e nos olhamos nos olhos – isso não faz parte do show.

-Duvido que você quer que eu pare – sorri como ele tinha feito para mim ao me provocar e finalmente fiz o que tive vontade desde que coloquei meus olhos nele.

Minhas mãos subiram por seu corpo apalpando cada músculo demoradamente enquanto minha boca fazia o caminho inverso. Minha língua se deliciava exatamente como estava louca de vontade pelo peitoral bem definido ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos mais uma vez se apossaram do pau latejante que estava a minha disposição.

Sem que eu tivesse certeza de como, eu estava ajoelhada a sua frente. Talvez meus joelhos tenham cedido por não aguentarem tamanho prazer ou apenas era a minha ansiedade que me deixava cega, tanto que quando dei por mim eu já o estava sugando com força.

Sem sombra de duvidas aquilo era o que nós dois mais queríamos e o gemido que demos preencheu o lugar vazio bem como os ruídos que fazíamos enquanto nos deliciávamos neste contato. Minha língua parecia ter vida própria enquanto passeava por seu comprimento ou minha boca que o sugava como se não houvesse amanhã e para mim, naquele momento, não fazia a menor diferença se não houvesse.

Não demorou para que ele entrasse no meu ritmo e, bem como o meu corpo, seus quadris ganharam vida intensificando nossos movimentos, perseguindo nosso prazer, tanto que eu sentisse seu corpo estremecer e seu pau latejar com mais frequencia indicando o orgasmo próximo, mas antes que isso acontecesse eu fui afastada dele. O papai Noel segurava meu cabelo me fazendo olhar para seus olhos.

-Não papai Noel, não faz assim, eu quero que você goze. Goza na minha boca, goza na minha boceta e goza em mim, papai Noel, goza para mim.

-Ah eu vou gozar, aliás nós dois vamos, a noite toda – mordi meu lábio para evitar um gemido prestes a agarrar seu pau novamente, mas o papai Noel me segurou me colocando de pé – a gente não deveria estar fazendo isso, moça, mas agora que começamos, eu vou até o fim. Espero que tenha muito fôlego por que eu não vou parar.

Mal tinha terminado de falar e nossas bocas estavam uma na outra. Nossas línguas tão excitadas quanto qualquer outra parte de nossos corpos estavam unidas no melhor beijo a minha vida me preparando para o que vinha a seguir. Sem me conter, subi minhas mãos pelas costas musculosas daquele homem incrível até que cheguei em seus cabelos macios, deixando o gorro de lado e enrolando meus dedos em suas mechas.

Minhas mãos não eram as únicas a explorar, já que minha bunda estava inteira nas mãos enormes dele, me puxando para mais perto e me esfregando em seu corpo completamente nu.

Gemi ainda recebendo seus beijos exigentes enquanto suas mãos ágeis me livravam da roupa que eu usava e ele só parou quando eu estava apenas com a minha calcinha. Meu papai Noel deu um passo atrás e olhou para o meu corpo segurando seu pau e o apertando com força.

-Gostosa! Cada pedacinho de você é uma delicia e eu vou aproveitar muito tudo isso.

Só percebi que a música natalina ainda tocava quando ele rebolou seus quadris junto ao meu corpo no mesmo ritmo até que nossos corpos ficaram alinhados. Seu pau encaixado entre minhas pernas, queimando meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos apertavam minha bunda por um segundo antes de subirem para os meus seios, beliscando meus mamilos e de volta para baixo me apalpando, me explorando.

Nós dois gemíamos queimando em nosso próprio desejo, nos esfregando sem sentido um no outro querendo ser consumido naquele fogo que só ficava cada vez mais quente e estávamos tão perdidos nesse desejo que se aquele lugar estivesse em chamas, nem perceberíamos.

-Eu preciso comer você agora! – o papai Noel, ofegante do beijo sedutor, do desejo abrasador, veio para cima de mim e me deitou bem ali, no chão, em cima do palco que há pouco ele dançava só para mim. Um minuto inteiro se passou enquanto olhávamos um para o outro como alguém faminto olharia para o seu prato favorito. Eu suspirei doida para ter aquilo tudo dentro de mim finalmente e o movimento do meu peito atraiu o olhar dele que logo o tinha na mão o beliscando antes de fazer o caminho com a mão aberta até a minha calcinha.

Não tenho certeza de como ela saiu do meu corpo, só que quando eu estava inteiramente nua, seus dedos me penetravam com força me fazendo contorcer naquele chão e implorar para que ele me comesse.

-Vou te comer a noite inteira – sussurrou com o mesmo sorriso torto provocativo enquanto mantinha os dedos dentro de mim, metendo e tirando vagarosamente me fazendo mexer os quadris com mais vigor para ter um pouco do alivio que eu tanto necessitava.

-Então vem, vem papai Noel, me da tudo o que você tem – ainda de joelhos entre minhas pernas ele se aproximou e finalmente meteu seu pau em mim.

Desde que ele deu a primeira rebolada em cima daquele palco eu soube que ele fodia bem e estava certa uma vez que seus quadris iam e vinham contra os meus com o mesmo vigor que ele o fazia enquanto dançava, mas dessa vez era melhor, mais gostoso por que cada rebolada era uma estocada para dentro de mim.

Minhas unhas passavam por suas costas e se apoiaram em sua bunda o incentivando a continuar, não que precisasse, uma vez que ele não parou mesmo depois de gozar continuava a meter em mim sem parar como se estivesse começado nesse minuto.

Mesmo quando conseguimos nos separar por alguns minutos eu não podia tirar meus olhos dele enquanto se sentava ao meu lado na beira do palco e quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu sorrimos um para o outro.

-Uau. Você é tudo o que eu pedi para o papai Noel – fui presenteada com uma risada sexy e senti meu corpo arrepiado novamente.

-Mas eu não ouvi nenhum pedido. Por que você não se senta aqui, no colo do papai Noel para me dizer o que você quer? – olhei para ele e mal acreditei ao ver seu pau a meia bomba me convidando para mais.

Eu me aproximei e sem pensar duas vezes eu me sentei em seus joelhos antes de segurar seu pau com minhas duas mãos. Olhando em seus olhos passei a masageá-lo, meu polegar rodeava sua glande enquanto a outra subia, descia e apertava deixando-o duro e pronto para mim novamente. Sem parar meu trabalho manual deixei um beijo em seu peito e outro e outro antes de deixar minha língua brincar com seus mamilos.

Um gemido alto e longo escapou pela garganta do meu papai Noel e logo suas mãos que agarravam minhas coxas subiram por elas, apertaram minha bunda por um instante antes de subir por minhas costas. Seu toque era quente e sensual, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso que seguiu até o meu pescoço e o puxou me fazendo encontrar seus olhos verdes tão brilhantes.

-Pede, moça – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca que me deixou arrepiada – pede tudo o que quiser e eu te dou.

-Quero você, papai Noel, em todos os natais – com o sorriso torto que me deixava arrepiada, ele levou a mão até a minha na base de seu pau e com a outra empurrou meu corpo para cima do dele.

Sua boca exigente absorvia todos os meus gemidos cada vez mais incontrolável a medida em que nossos corpos se esfregavam mais depressa, mais unidos, mais afoitos, implorando pelo orgasmo que só crescia e estava prestes a explodir.

Assim que gozamos, nós nos abraçamos com força e de minha parte desejando que esse abraço, essa sensação boa durasse por muito tempo.

Os espasmos do orgasmo há muito haviam se dissipado enquanto nós dois continuávamos do mesmo jeito, meu papai Noel dentro de mim, agarrado a mim cada pedacinho do corpo colado no outro até que ele me abraça mais forte e sussurra:

-Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão feliz por ter que trabalhar na noite de natal – olhei para seu rosto e me deparei com seu belo sorriso – sabia que você salvou a minha noite? Eu provavelmente passaria no mesmo canto em que você me encontrou, morrendo de tédio.

-E se eu não estivesse aqui, estaria em minha casa, sozinha. Eu também não poderia estar mais feliz. Acho que o papai Noel realmente existe e trouxe você para mim.

-Escreveu mesmo uma carta pedindo alguns orgasmos de natal? – eu ri.

-Não foi bem isso o que eu pedi, mas aceito o presente e agora que é mão, não quero abrir mão.

-Eu também não quero – ele olhou em meus olhos por um momento antes de beijar meus lábios. Dessa vez era um beijo calmo,tranquilo, mas igualmente delicioso e que fez meu coração disparar – e então – pediu momentos depois – o que você achou do meu show?

-Foi realmente um presente. Sabe, não só o show ou os orgasmos maravilhosos, mas também estar aqui com você. Muito obrigada, papai Noel.

-Meu nome é Edward e não me agradeça, quem ganhou aqui fui eu, não imagina o quanto – nós nos olhamos por um longo momento e era como se nossos olhares nos prendessem e hipnotizassem – adorei conhecer você...

-Bella – sussurrei quase sem voz com a intensidade de suas palavras. Passamos mais um momento nos olhando até que ele me beija mais uma vez antes de me abraçar.

-Feliz natal, Bella.

-Feliz natal, papai Noel.

FIM.


End file.
